1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a connector member used for a coupling structure of a pipe line.
2. Related Art
Pipe line blocks that include pipe lines are used in a hydraulic pressure circuit, a fluid supply circuit, or the like. The pipe line blocks face one another and the pipe lines included in the respective pipe line blocks are coupled to one another so as to form a continuous pipe line. For example, the coupling structures of the pipe line and the pipe line blocks are employed in a hydraulic pressure circuit for an automatic transmission of an automobile or a coolant circulation circuit for an air conditioner.
In coupling the pipe lines between the pipe line blocks, to ensure seal performance while facilitating the coupling operation, a pipe-shaped connector member is interposed between the pipe line blocks in many cases. The connector member is, for example, formed by injection molding of a synthetic resin.
For example, JP-A-2005-207463 discloses the following technique. Lines (an outlet and a coupling hole) of a liquid tank and a double-pipe joint block to be coupled together are coupled with each other. A pipe joint (a connector member) is clamped between joining surfaces of the liquid tank and the double-pipe joint block. The connector member includes a flange portion at an outer periphery of an intermediate portion in a longitudinal direction. Coupling pipe portions at both ends of the connector member are inserted into open ends of respective lines with O-rings. The flange portion of the connector member is housed in an annular-shaped housing depressed portion disposed at the block. In this state, the connector member is clamped between joining surfaces of the liquid tank and the double-pipe joint block. The patent publication discloses that cost reduction can be achieved with a simple configuration using the connector member and the coupling structure.